hannahmontanafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Referencias a canciones en los títulos
Los títulos de las episodios de Hannah Montana en inglés son parodias de canciones que famosas. Temporada 1 } ! #''' ! Título del episodio ! Canción original ! Autor |- |align="center" | 1 |rowspan="1"|Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret? |rowspan="1"|Do You Want to Know a Secret? |rowspan="1" align="center"|Los Beatles |- |align="center" | 2 |rowspan="1"|Miley Get Your Gum |rowspan="1"|Annie Get Your Gun |rowspan="1" align="center"|Squeeze |- |align="center" | 3 |rowspan="1"|She's a Supersneak |rowspan="1"|Super Freak |rowspan="1" align="center"|Rick James |- |align="center" | 4 |rowspan="1"|I Can't Make You Love Hannah if You Don't |rowspan="1"|I Can't Make You Love Me |rowspan="1" align="center"|Bonnie Raitt |- |align="center" | 5 |rowspan="1"|It's My Party and I'll Lie if I Want To |rowspan="1"|It's My Party |rowspan="1" align="center"|Lesley Gore |- |align="center" | 6 |rowspan="1"|Grandma Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Favorites |rowspan="1"|Mamas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys |rowspan="1" align="center"|Waylon Jennings y Willie Nelson |- |align="center" | 7 |rowspan="1"|It's a Mannequin's World |rowspan="1"|It's a Man's Man's Man's World. |rowspan="1" align="center"|James Brown |- |align="center" | 8 |rowspan="1"|Mascot Love |rowspan="1"|Muskrat Love |rowspan="1" align="center"|Willis Alan Ramsey, America, y Captain and Tennille. |- |align="center" | 9 |rowspan="1"|Ooo, Ooo, Itchy Woman |rowspan="1"|Witchy Woman |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Eagles |- |align="center" | 10 |rowspan="1"|O Say, Can You Remember the Words? |rowspan="1"|Primeros versos de “The Star-Spangled Banner “ (O! say can you see by the dawn's early light) |rowspan="1" align="center"|Jimi Hendrix |- |align="center" | 11 |rowspan="1"|Oops! I Meddled Again! |rowspan="1"|Oops! …. I Did It Again |rowspan="1" align="center"|Britney Spears |- |align="center" | 12 |rowspan="1"|On the Road Again? |rowspan="1"|On the Road Again |rowspan="1" align="center"|Willie Nelson |- |align="center" | 13 |rowspan="1"|You're So Vain, You Probably Think This Zit is About You |rowspan="1"|You're So Vain |rowspan="1" align="center"|Carly Simon |- |align="center" | 14 |rowspan="1"|New Kid in School |rowspan="1"|New Kid in Town |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Eagles |- |align="center" | 15 |rowspan="1"|More Than a Zombie to Me |rowspan="1"|More than a Woman |rowspan="1" align="center"|Tavares |- |align="center" | 16 |rowspan="1"|Good Golly, Miss Dolly |rowspan="1"|Good Golly, Miss Molly |rowspan="1" align="center"|Little Richard |- |align="center" | 17 |rowspan="1"|Torn Between Two Hannahs |rowspan="1"|Torn Between Two Lovers |rowspan="1" align="center"|Mary MacGregor |- |align="center" | 18 |rowspan="1"|People Who Use People |rowspan="1"|People Who Need People |rowspan="1" align="center"|Barbra Streisand |- |align="center" | 19 |rowspan="1"|Money for Nothing, Guilt for Free |rowspan="1"|Money for Nothing |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Dire Straits |- |align="center" | 20 |rowspan="1"|Debt It Be |rowspan="1"|Let It Be |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Beatles |- |align="center" | 21 |rowspan="1"|My Boyfriend's Jackson and There's Gonna Be Trouble |rowspan="1"|My Boyfriend’s Back |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Angels |- |align="center" | 22 |rowspan="1"|We Are Family−Now Get Me Some Water! |rowspan="1"|We Are Family |rowspan="1" align="center"|Sister Sledge |- |align="center" | 23 |rowspan="1"|Schooly Bully |rowspan="1"|Wooly Bully |rowspan="1" align="center"|Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs |- |align="center" | 24 |rowspan="1"|The Idol Side of Me |rowspan="1"|The Other Side of Me |rowspan="1" align="center"|Hannah Montana |- |align="center" | 25 |rowspan="1"|Smells Like Teen Sellout |rowspan="1"|Smells Like Teen Spirit |rowspan="1" align="center"|Nirvana |- |align="center" | 26 |rowspan="1"|Bad Moose Rising |rowspan="1"|Bad Moon Rising |rowspan="1" align="center"|Creedence Clearwater Revival |} Temporada 2 } ! '''# ! Título del episodio ! Canción original ! Autor |- |align="center" | 27 |rowspan="1"|Me and Rico Down By the Schoolyard |rowspan="1"|Me and Julio Down By the Schoolyard |rowspan="1" align="center"|Paul Simnon |- |align="center" | 28 |rowspan="1"|Cuffs Will Keep Us Together |rowspan="1"|Love Will Keep Us Together |rowspan="1" align="center"|Captain and Tennille |- |align="center" | 29 |rowspan="1"|You Are So Sue-able to Me |rowspan="1"|You Are So Beautiful |rowspan="1" align="center"|Joe Cocker |- |align="center" | 30 |rowspan="1"|Get Down, Study-udy-udy |rowspan="1"|Get Down, Boogie Oogie Oogie |rowspan="1" align="center"|A Taste of Honey |- |align="center" | 31 |rowspan="1"|I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak |rowspan="1"|I Am Woman, Hear Me Roar |rowspan="1" align="center"|Helen Reddy |- |align="center" | 32 |rowspan="1"|You Gotta Not Fight for Your Right to Party |rowspan="1"|You Gotta Fight for Your Right to Party |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Beastie Boys |- |align="center" | 33 |rowspan="1"|My Best Friend's Boyfriend |rowspan="1"|My Best Friend's Girl |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Cars |- |align="center" | 34 |rowspan="1"|Take This Job and Love It |rowspan="1"|Take This Job and Shove It |rowspan="1" align="center"|Johnny Paycheck |- |align="center" | 35-36 |rowspan="1"|Achy Jakey Heart |rowspan="1"|Achy Breaky Heart |rowspan="1" align="center"|Billy Ray Cyrus |- |align="center" | 37 |rowspan="1"|Sleepwalk This Way |rowspan="1"|Walk This Way |rowspan="1" align="center"|Aerosmith |- |align="center" | 38 |rowspan="1"|When You Wish You Were the Star |rowspan="1"|When You Wish Upon A Star |rowspan="1" align="center"|Kiss |- |align="center" | 39 |rowspan="1"|I Want You to Want Me... to Go to Florida |rowspan="1"|I Want You to Want Me |rowspan="1" align="center"|Cheap Trick |- |align="center" | 40 |rowspan="1"|Everybody Was Best-Friend Fighting |rowspan="1"|Kung Fu Fighting |rowspan="1" align="center"|Carl Douglas |- |align="center" | 41 |rowspan="1"|Song Sung Bad |rowspan="1"|Song Sung Blue |rowspan="1" align="center"|Neil Diamond |- |align="center" | 42 |rowspan="1"|Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas |rowspan="1"|Me and Mrs. Jones |rowspan="1" align="center"|Billy Paul |- |align="center" | 43 |rowspan="1"|Don't Stop 'Til You Get the Phone |rowspan="1"|Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough |rowspan="1" align="center"|Michael Jackson |- |align="center" | 44 |rowspan="1"|That's What Friends Are For? |rowspan="1"|That's What Friends Are For |rowspan="1" align="center"|Dionne Warwick |- |align="center" | 45 |rowspan="1"|Lilly's Mom Has Got it Goin' On |rowspan="1"|Stacy's Mom |rowspan="1" align="center"|Fountains of Wayne |- |align="center" | 46 |rowspan="1"|I Will Always Loathe You |rowspan="1"|I Will Always Love You |rowspan="1" align="center"|Dolly Parton |- |align="center" | 47 |rowspan="1"|Bye Bye Ball |rowspan="1"|Bye Bye Bye |rowspan="1" align="center"|N'Sync |- |align="center" | 48 |rowspan="1"|(We're So Sorry) Uncle Earl |rowspan="1"|Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey |rowspan="1" align="center"|Paul McCartney |- |align="center" | 49 |rowspan="1"|The Way We Almost Weren't |rowspan="1"|The Way We Were |rowspan="1" align="center"|Barbra Streisand |- |align="center" | 50 |rowspan="1"|You Didn't Say it Was Your Birthday |rowspan="1"|Birthday |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Beatles |- |align="center" | 51 |rowspan="1"|Hannah In The Streets With Diamonds |rowspan="1"|Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Beatles |- |align="center" | 52 |rowspan="1"|Yet Another Side of Me |rowspan="1"|The Other Side of Me |rowspan="1" align="center"|Hannah Montana |- |align="center" | 53 |rowspan="1"|The Test of My Love |rowspan="1"|Best of My Love |rowspan="1" align="center"|Emotions |- |align="center" | 54 |rowspan="1"|Joannie B. Goode |rowspan="1"|Johnny B. Goode |rowspan="1" align="center"|Chuck Berry |- |align="center" | 55 |rowspan="1"|We're All on This Date Together |rowspan="1"|We're All In This Together |rowspan="1" align="center"|High School Musical |- |align="center" | -- |rowspan="1"|No Sugar, Sugar |rowspan="1"|Sugar, Sugar |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Archies |} Temporada 3 } ! #''' ! Título del episodio ! Canción original ! Autor |- |align="center" | 56 |rowspan="1"|He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother |rowspan="1"|He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Hollies |- |align="center" | 57 |rowspan="1"|Ready, Set, Don't Drive |rowspan="1"|Ready, Set, Don't Go |rowspan="1" align="center"|Billy Ray Cyrus |- |align="center" | 58 |rowspan="1"|Don't Go Breaking My Tooth |rowspan="1"|Don't Go Breaking My Heart |rowspan="1" align="center"|Elton John y Kiki Dee |- |align="center" | 59 |rowspan="1"|You Never Give Me My Money |rowspan="1"|You Never Give Me Your Money |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Beatles |- |align="center" | 60 |rowspan="1"|Killing Me Softly with His Height |rowspan="1"|Killing Me Softly With His Song |rowspan="1" align="center"|Roberta Flack |- |align="center" | 61 |rowspan="1"|Would I Lie to You, Lilly? |rowspan="1"|Would I Lie To You? |rowspan="1" align="center"|Eurythmics |- |align="center" | 62 |rowspan="1"|You Gotta Lose That Job |rowspan="1"|You're Going To Lose That Girl |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Beatles |- |align="center" | 63 |rowspan="1"|Welcome to the Bungle |rowspan="1"|Welcome To The Jungle |rowspan="1" align="center"|Guns N' Roses |- |align="center" | 64 |rowspan="1"|Papa's Got a Brand New Friend |rowspan="1"|Papa's Got a Brand New Bag |rowspan="1" align="center"|James Brown |- |align="center" | 65 |rowspan="1"|Cheat It |rowspan="1"|Beat It |rowspan="1" align="center"|Michael Jackson |- |align="center" | 66 |rowspan="1"|Knock Knock Knockin' on Jackson's Head |rowspan="1"|(Knock, Knock,) Knockin' on Heaven's Door. |rowspan="1" align="center"|Bob Dylan |- |align="center" | 67 |rowspan="1"|You Give Lunch a Bad Name |rowspan="1"|You Give Alove A Bad Name |rowspan="1" align="center"|Bon Jovi |- |align="center" | 68 |rowspan="1"|What I Don't Like About You |rowspan="1"|What I Like About You |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Ramones |- |align="center" | 69 |rowspan="1"|Promma Mia |rowspan="1"|Mamma Mia |rowspan="1" align="center"|ABBA |- |align="center" | 70 |rowspan="1"|Once, Twice, Three Times Afraidy |rowspan="1"|Three Times a Lady |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Commodores |- |align="center" | 71 |rowspan="1"|Jake... Another Little Piece of My Heart |rowspan="1"| Piece of My Heart |rowspan="1" align="center"|Erma Franklin |- |align="center" | 72 |rowspan="1"|Miley Hurt the Feelings of the Radio Star |rowspan="1"|Video Killed the Radio Star |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Buggles |- |align="center" | 73 |rowspan="1"|He Could Be the One |rowspan="1"|He Could Be the One |rowspan="1" align="center"|Hannah Montana |- |align="center" | 74 |rowspan="1"|Super(stitious) Girl |rowspan="1"|Super Girl |rowspan="1" align="center"|Hannah Montana |- |align="center" | 75 |rowspan="1"|I Honestly Love You (No, Not You) |rowspan="1"|I Honestly Love You |rowspan="1" align="center"|Olivia Newton-John |- |align="center" | 76 |rowspan="1"|For (Give) a Little Bit |rowspan="1"|Give a Little Bit |rowspan="1" align="center"|Supertramp |- |align="center" | 77 |rowspan="1"|B-B-B-Bad to the Chrome |rowspan="1"|Bad to the Bone |rowspan="1" align="center"|George Thorogood |- |align="center" | 79 |rowspan="1"|Judge Me Tender |rowspan="1"|Love Me Tender |rowspan="1" align="center"|Elvis Presley |- |align="center" | 79 |rowspan="1"|Got to Get Her Out of My House |rowspan="1"|Got To Get You Into My Life |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Beatles |- |} Temporada 4 } ! '''# ! Título del episodio ! Canción original ! Autor |- |align="center" | 89 |rowspan="1"|De-Do-Do-Do, Da-Don't-Don't, Don't, Tell My Secret |rowspan="1"|De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da |rowspan="1" align="center"|The Police |- |align="center" | 90 |rowspan="1"|It's the End of the Jake as We Know It |rowspan="1"|It's the End of the World as We Know It |rowspan="1" align="center"|R.E.M. |- |} Categoría:Hannah Montana